


Scisaac Drabble

by hbrilove



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mexican Food, Scott walks in on Isaac, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbrilove/pseuds/hbrilove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott goes to visit Isaac so they can get Mexican food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scisaac Drabble

Scott hummed to himself as he hurried up the stairs to Derek’s loft. Scott had plans with Isaac to get Mexican food. He slid the door open and froze at the sight of Isaac spread out on the blue couch with his pants pushed to his knees. 

His long fingers tugged on his hard cock forcing a low moan out of his throat. “God, Scott,” he groaned out, pulling faster. Scott’s eyes widened, thinking he was caught by the gangly teen. 

“Please, fuck, yes,” Isaac continued, gripping and yanking harder until he came, roaring loudly. 

Scott whimpered as Isaac locked eyes with him across the room. The whimper turned into a groan as Isaac licked his come off his fingers, never breaking eye contact.


End file.
